SasuSaku 2018
by EAUchiha
Summary: Serie de drabbles conmemorando el mes SasuSaku 2018
1. Chapter 1

Feliz mes SasuSaku 2018. Trataré de subir lo más que pueda, pero no serán los 31 días :'(

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 4: Burn**_

 **Amaterasu.**

Miró lo que había hecho, inexpresivo. Con la letalidad que lo caracteriza plasmada en sus ojos.

Cualquier ser humano con un mínimo de inteligencia, se alejaría del Uchiha en ese momento.

Su ojo izquierdo ardía, la sangre corría por su mejilla por haber usado el amaterasu.

Su intención era simple, arder. Quemar todo su sufrimiento hasta sus cimientos.

Comenzando por esa casa donde alguna vez fue feliz con su familia.

Donde todo acabó para él cuando hace unas horas, su razón de mantener la cordura, había muerto.

Había regresado de una corta misión de dos semanas, encontrándose con un terrible caos en su hogar. Poco le importó los demás habitantes y corrió a su hogar.

La imagen que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas desde la niñez, estaba frente a él de nuevo. Sólo que en lugar de sus padres, estaban su esposa y su hija recién nacida. Que donde apareció su hermano, había un hombre que no conocía, regodeándose de su sufrimiento.

Sasuke cayó en la oscuridad, una oscuridad de la que nadie sería capaz de sacarlo esta vez.

 _Entonces ardió._

Consumido por la ira y la venganza, mató al hombre que acabó con su felicidad, y luego siguió él.

Si ya no había nadie que lo amará, entonces no valdría la pena seguir viviendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 5: Height Diferfence**_

 **Maldita estatura.**

Sakura tuvo que levantar la mirada para mirar el perfil de su acompañante y bufó.

En su niñez, la estatura no resultaba un problema grave para ella. Con el paso del tiempo, él fue creciendo más que ella, aunque era obvio, los hombres suelen crecer más que las mujeres durante la pubertad.

Pero Sasuke, la había superado y por mucho. Y la verdad era frustrante. Su estatura era una limitación que la ha molestado desde que comenzó a viajar con él.

— Sakura— la voz de Sasuke la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sasuke estaba levemente inclinado sobre ella, mirando fijamente sus brillantes ojos verdes, tratando de deducir por qué ella lucía tan pensativa y, se atrevería a decir, enojada.

Sakura vio una oportunidad en la cercanía, quiso acortar la distancia y robarle un beso a su pelinegro favorito. Pero el muy desgraciado leyó sus intenciones y se enderezó, deleitándose de su indignación con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Maldito seas tú y tu estatura!— gritó encolerizada.

Algún día lo conseguiría, lograría tomarlo por sorpresa y robarle un puto beso.

— Sakura— llamó él de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?— respondió con brusquedad.

Sasuke bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sakura se sonrojó, no sabía si era por la acción inesperada de su novio o por el coraje.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó al ver como ella lo fulminaba con la mirada— Era lo que querías ¿No?

— Maldito estúpido— insultó, roja de la rabia.

Caminó lejos de él, dando pasos fuertes y rápidos. Quería alejarse de él, odiaba que él usará su estatura en su contra.

Maldito Uchiha y maldita diferencia de estatura. Algún día lo conseguiría, algún día sería ella quien le robaría un beso a él y lo haría sonrojar. Nunca se había rendido con un objetivo y no comenzaría ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 8: Flowers.**_

 **Sakura.**

Las flores en la primavera parecían resplandecer a la luz del sol en aquel campo floreado.

Sakura caminaba entre ellos, con los ojos cerrados. Aspirando el dulce aroma que trae el principio de la primavera.

Sasuke la observaba desde una distancia prudencial, él prefería disfrutar del pequeño placer de observarla sonreír y disfrutar del momento. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente hasta la curvatura de su cuerpo, lugar donde descansa tranquilamente su hijo o hija, hasta su pronto nacimiento.

— ¿No es un lugar hermoso, cariño?— la suave voz de su mujer lo sacó de su ensimismo.

— Hmp— él sonrió levemente.

Sí, pero lo hermoso del paisaje no eran las flores, ni los pétalos de Sakura danzando al compás de la brisa.

La propia pelirrosa era lo más hermoso de allí, ella la flor más bella de aquella primavera. Incluso su nombre le queda perfecto para la ocasión.

 _Sakura._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 9: Written in the stars.**_

 **Lágrimas.**

Esa noche nostálgica, las estrellas en Konoha brillaban más que nunca.

Sakura creía que las estrellas le daban un brillo inigualable a sus amargas lágrimas.

Una noche como esa, hace casi un año, Sasuke se había ido. Sasuke la había dejado en una banca en medio de la noche para cumplir con su objetivo de vida.

La venganza de su clan.

Desearía tener la astrónoma capacidad de deducir lo que estaba escrito en las estrellas esa noche. Y así poder descubrir si el destino tiene algo bueno deparado para ella y Sasuke en el futuro...

— _Espero que tu venganza te traiga la paz que necesitas, Sasuke...—_ musitó al aire mientras sus incesantes lágrimas seguían brillando por la luz de las estrellas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 18: Somenthing better**_

 **Nada mejor que tú.**

Sakura sollozó levemente mientras abrazaba la almohada, Sasuke le había puesto fin a todas sus esperanzas...

— _Sasuke-kun, bienvenido— Pronunció con una cálida sonrisa en cuanto él puso un pie dentro de la aldea, después de darle fin a su viaje de redención._

— _Estoy en casa— Respondió tan parco como siempre._

 _Aquello a Sakura le supo mal. ¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa cargada de sentimientos y su sonrisa sincera? No sabía... Y siendo honesta, lo quería de regreso. Aquél se parecía más al Sasuke que intentó matarla dos veces, que al Sasuke que se había ido de la aldea prometiendo volver._

— _¿Qué tal estás?— Insistió con él, queriendo entender qué le pasaba._

— _Bien— Contestó a secas._

— _¿Por qué eres así conmigo?— Preguntó dolida._

 _Se dijo a sí misma que no se quedaría callada, ni bajaría la cabeza por la impertinencia del Uchiha._

— _¿Qué esperas de mí?— Preguntó con dureza._

— _No lo sé, tú dime— Retó en el mismo tono qué él usó._

— _...— Sasuke abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla al instante._

 _Él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo. En su viaje se había dado cuenta de dos cosas realmente importantes. La primera es que, él la amaba. La segunda, aunque dolorosa, es que él no es bueno para ella. Sasuke entiende que ella merece algo mejor, no un sujeto con tantos demonios y tantos pecados que no lo dejan dormir tranquilo durante las noches de soledad._

— _No— musitó sin pensar— No puedo..._

— _¿Por qué?— Ella entendió perfectamente lo que él quiso decirle— ¿Dónde quedó eso de 'hasta la próxima vez' y 'gracias'? Explícame, Sasuke. Quiero que te dejes los rodeos y me expliques para que yo deje de seguir esperando algo de ti y avanzar en la vida._

— _No soy bueno para ti, Sakura— Declaró— Tú mereces algo mejor y yo no soy el indicado. Yo te hice daño, traté de matarte..._

— _Yo también traté de hacerlo— Debatió— No puedo perdonarme por haberlo considerado y haberlo intentado..._

— _¡Tú dudaste, yo no!— Gritó perdiendo la compostura— Tú te detuviste, yo te hubiera matado sin dudar si Kakashi y Naruto no hubieran llegado a salvarte._

— _Todo eso quedó atrás, tú me pediste perdón y yo lo acepté porque te amo— Confesó— Sí, te amo. Lo he hecho siempre y lo seguiré haciendo..._

— _No puedes amarme— Decretó con severidad— No puedes...— finalizó en un susurro._

— _Nadie es mejor que tú, Sasuke-kun— Sonrió con tristeza— Sólo tú puedes hacer mi corazón temblar de emoción y si tú te vas, a pesar de tener familia y amigos, es lo mismo que estar sola._

 _Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella ya le había dicho lo mismo cuando se fue de la aldea la primera vez. Y si aquella ocasión su dolor le caló en lo más profundo, ahora era casi insoportable verla sufrir por su culpa. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, indudablemente Sakura lo superaría. Ella tiene un corazón fuerte, con el tiempo, conseguirá algo mejor que él y entonces entenderá que él hizo lo mejor al dejarla ir..._

— _Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ambos— Se dio la vuelta, dispuso a irse de allí antes de doblegar ante ella._

— _Lo mejor para ambos o para ti— Dijo en tono mordaz, él no respondió— Como quieras, ya no insistiré más. Buena suerte con lo que desees en tu vida, Sasuke. Espero que encuentres la felicidad..._

 _Permaneció de espalda, escuchando los pasos de ella alejarse. Lamentando como había dejado ir su felicidad por culpa de su cobardía..._

Un ruido en su oscura habitación la sacó de sus lastimeros recuerdos y alertó sus sentidos. Se sentó en la cama, limpió sus lágrimas y analizó con detenimiento el entorno. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió una pesada respiración chocar con la piel de su cuello a sus espaldas.

Trató de voltear y observar de frente a su atacante, pero éste habló, develando su identidad.

— ¿A qué viniste?— Preguntó enojada— ¿A regodearte con mi pena?

— No— respondió tranquilamente— Vine en son de paz.

Sakura se atrevió a darse la vuelta en la cama para encararlo. Soltó pequeño grito de horror al ver su rostro magullado.

— ¿Quién te dejó así?— Preguntó preocupada.

— Tuve una pequeña riña con el dobe— Contestó— Pero él no está mejor que yo— declaró orgulloso.

— Ustedes nunca crecerán— Reprochó mientras comenzaba a emanar chakra curativo sobre las heridas del pelinegro.

Sasuke la observó en silencio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Naruto tuvo razón esta vez. Nadie mejor para él que ella, Sakura sería su luz, su razón para vivir y sería un imbécil si la deja ir. Por eso él y el rubio habían llegado a los golpes, porque Naruto piensa que la mejor manera de abrirle los ojos a Sasuke es a golpes. Naruto luchó por la felicidad de su amiga, porque él mejor que nadie, sabe que ella lo ha estado esperando pacientemente durante sus dos años de viaje.

— Sakura— llamó.

— ¿Qué?— Alzó la mirada.

— Sigo creyendo que mereces algo mejor— Habló— Pero...— Le sonrió con ternura— Odiaría la idea de verte con otro que no soy yo...

— Te lo dije, tonto— Musitó conmovida— Nadie es mejor que tú...

Él sonrió de lado y la besó. Tal vez la vida de ella sería un asco a su lado, pero lucharía hasta su último aliento por retribuirle a esa maravillosa mujer todos esos sentimientos que siempre le ha profesado y que lo han salvado de su propia oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 19: Coffee and tea**_

 **Aroma matutino.**

Su vida de recién casados no ha sido como todo el mundo imaginaba. La gente había juzgado mal todo, su relación, su compromiso, su reciente matrimonio. Las miradas ponzoñosas están puestas sobre ellos, esperando que alguno de los dos cometa el primer error para restregárselos en sus caras.

Pero la historia es diferente, ellos tienen mucho amor para darse y nada de lo que las personas malintencionadas digan, conseguirán separarlos.

Si es cierto que ella y Sasuke son polos completamente opuestos, que sus caminos están llenos de dolor y muerte. Pero para eso decidieron unirse para siempre, para ser uno solo, para complementarse, para aligerar las cargas de sus penas y compartir la felicidad que ambos merecen.

Sirvió el café de él, bien cargado y sin azúcar, un delicioso té para ella y llevó ambas tazas a la mesa.

— Buenos días— saludó al verlo salir de su habitación.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ella siempre se vería bien frente a sus ojos. Así sea con el cabello vuelto una maraña después de una larga y placentera noche.

— Buenos días— respondió.

— ¿Café?— ofreció con una linda sonrisa.

— Sí...— suspiró embelesado.

Él estaba acostumbrado al peculiar aroma matutino de café y té, era extraño como dos olores distintos se unían para formar uno solo. Así como lo habían hecho él y ella al unir sus vidas por el fuerte lazo del matrimonio.

Se acercó a ella, la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura y enterró su nariz en su cuello. Definitivamente su aroma matutino preferido, es el exquisito que emana la piel de su linda esposa. Y estaba seguro que podría despertar con ese aroma por el resto de sus días.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Day 20: Compromise**_

 **Nervios prenupciales.**

Todos los años de amargura y sufrimiento que han tenido, todo el daño que se han hecho, finalmente tenían un curso hacia un final feliz.

Todo comenzó cuando él volvió a la aldea. Ambos aclararon sus sentimientos y comenzaron una especie de relación, donde decidieron que primero debían conocerse mejor. Porque siendo francos, con todo lo que han vivido, ahora era prácticamente unos simple conocidos con atracciones sentimentales.

Casi un año después, cuando ambos lo creyeron conveniente, entonces si le pusieron un título a lo que tenían. Novio y novia.

Sin embargo, sabían que tendrían que avanzar o eso pensaba él. Sasuke quería ir más allá y darle lo que ella merece. Pedirle matrimonio, hacer a esa molestia pelirrosa su compañera de vida. Pero primero tenía un obstáculo que superar, pedirle la mano al padre de la chica. Una misión clase S sin duda alguna.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de su novia un par de veces, se jaló el cuello de la camiseta negra con nerviosismo, apretó las flores que llevaba en su única mano y se aclaró la garganta para disipar sus nervios. Agradecía enormemente que Sakura esté de turno en el hospital, así las cosas serían más fáciles, según él, claro.

— Sasuke-kun, que agradable sorpresa— La madre de la pelirrosa le dio una cálida bienvenida— Sakura no está, pero pasa, puedes esperarla si quieres.

— De hecho...— Interrumpió con cordialidad— Vengo a verlos a ustedes— Le tendió las flores a su, posiblemente, futura suegra.

— ¿A qué le debemos el honor?— Preguntó encantada.

No era para menos, el atractivo novio de su hija sólo iba a buscar a Sakura de vez en cuando, pues ésta pasaba más tiempo en casa de él que en su propia casa. Y sólo habían convivido con el muchacho en ocasiones especiales por los casi dos años que han pasado desde que regresó de su viaje.

— Tengo algo importante que comunicarles— Informó con seriedad.

Mebuki quiso chillar de la emoción, no había que indagar mucho para saber que era eso que él quería hablar con ella y su esposo. Todo en él lo pone en evidencia, el titubeo, el nerviosismo, las flores...

¡Sasuke estaba allí para pedir la mano de su bella hija!

— Pasa, pasa— Le indicó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Querida, ¿Quién es?— Cuestionó la voz de su esposo desde la sala de estar.

— Sasuke-kun vino a vernos— Contó entrando a la estancia, en compañía del azabache. Quien hizo una leve reverencia ante ambos.

— ¡Oh! Bienvenido, muchacho— El Haruno se puso de pie y lo invitó a ponerse cómodo.

— Gracias— Agradeció la excesiva amabilidad de los padres de la pelirrosa— Me gustaría invitarlos a sentarse para hablar con ustedes.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas por unos instantes y luego tomaron asiento en el sofá frente al joven, mirándolo atentamente, esperando conocer cuáles serán sus palabras.

— Tú dirás— Pronunció el Haruno con severidad.

Sasuke jamás se había sentido tan intimidado en su corta vida. Incluso le costaba mirar los ojos claros del matrimonio Haruno. Siempre miraba fijamente a los ojos a sus enemigos antes de asesinarlos con frialdad. Pero ahora le era imposible. Él, intimidado por seres que eran inferiores a sus poderes. Pero que sin duda tendrían la última palabra con respecto al bienestar de su única hija. ¿Y si ellos pensaban que él no era bueno para ella? Bueno, él también creía lo mismo, pero se esforzaba por mejorar cada día. ¿Y si su requisito primordial es asegurar la inocencia de su hija hasta el día de su matrimonio? Estaría jodido, él y Sakura habían hecho muchas cosas difícilmente podrían catalogarse como inocentes. Hablando de eso, la noche anterior Sakura había estado...

Sacudió la cabeza, ¡Eso no es lo que debería estar pensando! ¿Acaso quería que sus futuros suegros supieran que él era un sucio pervertido al ver su verga bien alzada por encima de la ropa por andar pensando en su ardiente y sensual hija?

— Yo...— Tragó saliva— _Venía con la intención de...—_ Vaciló antes de continuar— Pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio— Soltó al fin.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala, una tensión más filosa que la hoja de su katana. Los Haruno estaban mortalmente en silencio, considerando sus palabras y él esperaba que dictarán su sentencia en silencio.

— Muchacho— Pronunció Kizashi sin emoción alguna— ¡Bienvenido a la familia!— Exclamó volviendo a su usual jovialidad.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

— Muchas gracias— Se puso de pie e hizo una exagerada reverencia. Pero se sorprendió al sentirse abrazado por ambos.

— Nada de formalismo, Sasuke-kun, eres de la familia ahora— Rió escandalosamente el pelirrosa.

El Uchiha sonrió para sus adentros, no había sido tan malo como pensaba. Pero ahora venía la parte más importante del asunto, pedírselo a ella. El verdadero reto comenzará pronto...

 **...**

Ino revoloteaba por toda la floristería y chillaba de vez en cuando. Deseaba saber más, pues ella le había vendido un hermoso arreglo floral al Uchiha y éste le había hecho un par de preguntas que la mantenían a la espera de las buenas noticias. Sai observaba a su esposa desde la caja registradora, como la loca que era.

— Buenas tardes, Sai, Ino— saludó la pelirrosa al entrar al local.

— ¡Sakura!— Exclamó Ino con demasiada exaltación, haciendo respingar a su amiga.

— No entiendo por qué estás tan feliz de verme, nos vimos hace unas horas— Comentó confundida.

— Por nada en especial— Se excusó — Deberías ir a casa, debes estar bastante cansada— Sugirió.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— Preguntó extrañada— Sai, ¿Tú la entiendes?— Se dirigió a su amigo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Nada, amiga ¡Nada!— Gritó sacándola a empujones de la tienda— Ve a casa ¿Entendiste? ¡A casa!

— S-sí— Aceptó dudosa.

Ino la despidió sacudiendo la mano de manera exagerada. Sakura, aún perpleja por su actitud, decidió irse a casa. Estaba cansada y su casa estaba mucho antes que la de Sasuke en el camino. Entró a casa sin anunciar su llegada, aún distraída en sus pensamientos.

— _Bienvenida—_ La profunda voz de Sasuke la hizo volver a la realidad. Él estaba sentado en la tarima del recibidor, esperando por ella.

— _Estoy en casa—_ Pronunció con timidez.

Sasuke la tomó de ambas manos y la obligó a acercarse a él. Sakura tomó aquello como una invitación y se inclinó para disfrutar del toque labial de su novio. Pronto el beso subió unos cuantos decibeles de intensidad, si seguían así iban a terminar haciendo lo impensable en medio del pasillo de la casa de sus padres.

— _Si sigues tentándome así, voy a terminar follándote frente a tus padres—_ Susurró seductor contra sus labios.

— _Entonces vámonos de aquí porque la idea me está resultando tentadora—_ Ronroneó coqueta.

— Aún tengo algo que decirte— Dijo serio.

— A ver, dime— Irguió su postura y lo observó atentamente. En ningún momento, Sasuke presidió del agarre de sus manos.

— Yo...— Titubeó— Quiero que tú... Aceptes casarte conmigo— Pidió al fin.

De nuevo tuvo que contener el aliento, Sakura había quedado paralizada. Los nervios que sentía hace rato volvieron a estrujar su estómago, incluso peor que cuando habló con los padres de ella.

— Sakura— Apretó sus manos entre la suya.

— ¿Es en serio?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Muy en serio— Declaró decidido.

— _Sí—_ Musitó conmovida _— Sí, sí..._

Finalmente rompió en llanto y se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo, desbordante de felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de eso, las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles como se cree. Obviamente la boda del último Uchiha y la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha se había convertido en la comidilla del pueblo. Además de un evento sin precedentes. Para la pareja, quienes no querían tanto alboroto, todo era un fastidio. La noche anterior a la ceremonia, llevados por culpa de los estúpidos nervios prenupciales, tuvieron una horrible pelea. Y eso es lo que llevaba a Sakura a aquella situación.

— Ino, él me va a dejar plantada— Sollozó de nuevo.

— Él no va a hacer eso— Dijo harta de su patético llanto— No arruines tu maquillaje.

La pelirrosa ya estaba lista, pero era un manojo de nervios y tenía rato llorando, porque creía que Sasuke se iría por culpa de su pelea. Ino comenzó a arreglarle el maquillaje, poniéndola bajo amenaza. Si se le ocurre volver a llorar y arruinar su maquillaje, la dejará salir así a la ceremonia.

— Él está esperando en el altar— Afirmó Hinata entrando.

— Te lo dije, frentona— Refutó Ino— Él no te iba a dejar por eso.

Ino también sufrió los tan odiados nervios prenupciales cuando contrajo matrimonio con Sai, pero los de Sakura, la tenían insoportable.

— ¿De verdad está allí?— Interrogó de nuevo.

Ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco, Ino estaba llegando a su límite. Iba a dejar viudo al Uchiha antes de tiempo...


End file.
